Scientific Objectives To perform genetic typing for disputed parentage cases and to empirically assess levels of genetic variation among rhesus monkeys born at WRPRC; to conduct genetic management for the long-term genetic health of the rhesus colony as a whole; and to advise on breeding strategies relevant to in-house scientific research protocols. Strategic Objectives To maintain the genetic integrity of the colony. During the past year, we conducted four primary responsibilities for the WRPRC. We continue to monitor changes in the genetic structure of the rhesus colony by performing genetic typing necessary for paternity determination which cannot be performed on-site at the Center. We have developed an extensive new set of PCR-amplified DNA markers for paternity testing and other related purposes and we have shared detailed information about specific laboratory protocols and for future analysis needs. Finally, we have analyzed extensive pedigree data and breeding histories to make breeding recommendations for the maintenance of genetic variation in the colony as a whole. Key words DNA typing, genetic management, genetic structure, PCR, rhesus monkeys